Wind Waker, Legend of the Nameless One
by sagexas
Summary: Ganon wakes to the world at large, only to find himself with the most unlikely of allies! Unfortunately, everything comes at a price, and that includes the services of the great Goddessess!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Slate Grey World

It was dusk. The sun had sunk below the horizon to the East, but the sky was still afire with the last dying throes of golds and pinks, before the dark blue of the West took over, blanketing the sky. The Forsaken Fortress, a giant twisted chunk of rock, metal and wood loomed over the sky. Anchors from the many destroyed ships that ventured too close hung like rendered limbs against the darkening sky. It was silent, bar the hollow whispers of the wind as it wandered the empty corridors of stone. There was nobody there to witness the sudden brilliant glow of violet light that announced the arrival of a figure via a teleporter portal. The light faded away, and the figure blended into the shadows of the corridor.

The figure made it's way very slowly through the fortress, long since abandoned by the pirates that once dwelled here. Cobwebs adorned the meager furnishings, rats infested the halls and rot ate at the wood. The figure paid the poor accommodations scant notice, and headed down the stairs, towards the huge wooden doors. They groaned loudly and trembled threateningly on their rusted fastenings as the figure pushed them open, stepping back out into the night sky. The figure moved across the open stone courtyard, stopping at the edge, staring down in the oceans black waters. There was barely any swell inside the harbor, the water, still and deadly cold. The air was tangy with the heavy smell of sea-weed and salt.

The figure stood still, for what seemed an eternity, staring into the waters below, watching, waiting. Finally, just as the moon, scarcely a slither, rose into the sky, casting it's meager illumination on the courtyard, the figure moved, waving one of it's small hands, and chanting, barely audible. The waters below stirred, slightly at first, before suddenly boiling and finally erupting into a giant column on black and violet energy, settling into a large circular portal of raw dark energy. The figure leaped gracefully from the courtyard, disappearing into the portal, with barely a murmur of sound.

Down, deep beneath the waves, the world of Hyrule was a heavily desaturated slate Grey. Nothing stirred down here, and what was worse, there was no smell, no waft of air. The world was as dead as the day the Three Goddesses had sealed it away. The portal formed in the stagnant water of a large stone room, and the figure stepped onto the stone floors of the interior of the ancient Tyrants tower, with barely a sound to betray it's presence. It moved with a purpose, barely glancing at the frozen monsters and creatures of evil that had been frozen for thousands of years in the poses they once had adorned. The figure moved down the stairs of the great tower, it's light footfalls making no sound on the carpet, the cape that the figure adorned hiding all it's features.

The figure silently stormed through the entire Tower until it emerged into the massive cavernous like room that led to the outside. Lava, now frozen in time lay below a rickety bridge. The figure stared around, studying the room slowly, before setting off again, over the bridge, which barely made a creak under the light weight of the figure. It emerged from the huge tower, leaping over the holes in the stone bridge that had once spanned from the Tyrants' Tower to the World of Hyrule, as if they were nothing at all.

The figure charged up the path that was guarded heavily, but now immobile, useless minions, with barely a sideways glance. The figures pace did not falter as it crossed the bridge to Hyrule's Royal Castle. The figure did not slow, or falter as it entered, heading down the stairs. It paused momentarily at the base of a massive stone statue that was a perfect representation of the ancient Hero of Time. The figure chuckled suddenly as it studied the statue, a harsh sudden sound in an otherwise utterly silent world. The figure's voice seemed to spur it on, and the chuckle turned into an outright roaring laughter, for what seemed an age, before it finally faded off.

"Courage. We shall see." The voice chuckled again, before it reached out a hand, the skin so white that no pigment reflected off the skin at all. The fingers barely brushed against the cold Grey stone of the signature triforce carved into the base of the statue, before they burned suddenly golden and the statue rumbled to life, moving backwards on an ancient mechanism.

The figure descended the now opened stairs abruptly, the cloak licking around it's feet, before it vanished completely, swallowed by the darkness. The figure muttered a small spell under it's breath and the room erupted into a shallow Grey slate light as the torches burst into a desaturated life. The room was a huge circular room, with the ancient Sages that had sealed the Tyrant away in the Realm of the Gods painted on the stained glass windows. A large stone archway stood in the center of the circular pedestal, a large mirror in the middle of it, reflecting, not the room, but tendrils of moving shadow. The figure paused, taking in the details of the huge room, savoring them all, before it finally moved into the circular pedestal in the center of the room. The massive statues of the ancient guards of the gods stirred, and moved their swords to form an arch as a formal greeting.

The figure paid them scant attention, knowing they could do no harm. Instead, the figure stared at the picture directly in front, the picture of the Beast form of the Tyrant, the Triforce of Power glaring above him.

"It has been long enough, Old Friend." The voice said slowly, as the figure studied the picture. "The world has stagnated in it's false Peace for far too long. The inhabitants grow stale and weak. I grow tired and bored of watching their pathetic little lives amount to little. It is no fun. You will provide me with ample entertainment. You will show them what Fear is." The windows began to glow as if the sun had suddenly risen behind them, illuminating the room in brilliant Grey light. The figure moved, tearing off it's cloak.

The woman stood tall and proud, the light glancing off the silver trim she wore on her sharp leather amour. Her hair, not quite liquid, not quite gas drifted in tendrils around her ghost white form. Black tattooed patterns adorned her cheeks, stretching up, darkening the underneath of her magenta hued eyes. Her black lips parted in a grin, revealing her pointed teeth.

"Hear me Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil, Emperor of Darkness, Bearer of Din's Triforce of Power! I am Calling you Forth! I set you free!" The woman moved suddenly, lunging at the huge mirror like archway, her body erupting with shadowy raw energy that flared around her. She forced her fist against the glass, her body straining, for just a second against the force that sealed the archway, before finally, and ultimately, the glass shattered, and the stone archway collapsed into the water around the huge circular pedestal.

As the dust settled and cleared, the woman's energy disappeared again, leaving her standing over an unconscious naked body. The tyrant had returned...

Ganondorf stirred. The first thing he registered was an incredible wave of nausea that swept over him, followed by a wave of aching pain that every limb, muscle and tendon registered all at once. He struggled to move, finding the energy he needed, merely roll onto his back was draining, and he had to lay there, his eyes far to tender to open yet, breathing heavily.

"Drink." His body tensed at the woman's voice, and he found his mind already forcing him to sit up, suppressing his bodies overwhelming urge to collapse. His eyes opened, causing another wave of aching pain, and he moved to stand on his feet. He overbalanced, found his legs give, and he fell towards his knees.

The woman was faster, and he found himself slumped over the woman, who was at least a head shorter than he was, despite the fact that she was supporting him as if he weighed nothing. She lowered him to the ground, and shoved a bottle of blue liquid into his hand.

"Drink!" She ordered again. He stared up at her, finally taking in her incredibly unusual appearance, and decided not to argue. He downed the contents of the bottle, barely tasting the sweet elixir. He felt his energy flare and his stomach settle as the potion soothed his body and revitalized him. The woman smiled, but the smile was anything but warm. He remained sitting, leaning against the base of one of the huge statues, staring up at the woman. It dawned on him suddenly, that this woman in front of him, was not a human. Her hair was a sort of liquid gas that swirled and drifted in tendrils around her head, drifting in between all the darker color spectrum's, as if it couldn't make up what color it should be. Her ears were far too long and pointed, her skin was devoid of pigment, as opposed to having a color, and she held herself as if she had no weight at all.

"Feeling better?" The woman asked, her voice, if it didn't sound bitterly cold, could have been attractive. Ganondorf tossed the bottle back to her, and she merely flicked her finger and the bottle vanished into thin air.

"Fine, thanks." He muttered flatly, surprised at the hoarseness his voice had taken. He forced himself to stand up, still feeling uncertain but able to stand unaided. He was aware that he was naked, and couldn't' help but feel a little vulnerable in front of the inhuman woman. She didn't help when she freely let her eyes wander.

An age passed in awkward silence, before the woman finally turned, and moved, her motion more fluid than mechanical, as she scooped up her cape, and threw it at Ganon. He caught it with a grunt, but was inwardly grateful, as he threw it around his shoulders. He couldn't help but be impressed with the tailoring. The lining was a warm soft velvet, and the outside was a durable finely woven cotton. He turned back to the woman to badger her with questions, but found his voice die in his throat as he saw her sitting on top of one of the statues shoulders, toying with a small ball of energy, letting it drift over her fingers. She didn't bother glancing down at him.

"Yes, I am the one who freed you." She said, her voice bored. "It's been about four thousand years since you were imprisoned. The world has flooded, what few inhabitants survived, are now 'peaceful' island dwellers." She spat the word 'peaceful' and Ganon couldn't help but smirk. She suddenly disappeared with a puff of liquid smoke, reappearing before him. Ganon took an unconscious step backwards, causing the woman to grin evilly at him. He wasn't sure how she did it, but suddenly she was leaning against him, one hand touching the rough stubble of his chin.

"I freed you Ganon, for two reasons. Because this world is stale, and two because I needed entertaining, and your always good for a few laughs." Ganon finally found his voice.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, grabbing her wrist gently in his own, causing her magenta eyes to lock with his. She suddenly smirked.

"You already know." She said deviously. He couldn't stop himself from snarling angrily.

"That was only ever a myth! Theres no such thing!" She suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoky liquid again, reforming in front of the door. She laughed, deeply, haughtily.

"Of course! I don't exist. I'm just a figment of your imagination!" She waved her hand, the black misty vapor appearing and forming into a brilliant fiery orange, yellow and red stone in her hand. It glowed faintly as her shadowy energies licked down her arm, before being sucked into the stone. After a few moments, she threw it at Ganon, who caught the stone, feeling the warmth of it in his hand. He could feel the incredible power radiating from the stone. The woman turned to leave, but stopped, staring at him over her shoulder.

"One more thing. I like the name Shadow." Before Ganon could question her, she was suddenly gone in another puff of the black misty vapor, leaving Ganon alone in the room beneath the castle of Hyrule, which was still, and would remain, until the sword was freed from the pedestal, behind him, completely, and utterly, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Koduk

Nearly a week had passed since Ganon had been freed. He had risen through the portal,to find himself in a world of endless ocean. He had briefly explored it, found that what the woman had said was true. The world would not know what had hit them. Even more to his delight, as he had let his senses wander, he found the brittle broken shards of the triforce of courage scattered over the oceans floor, still trapped in Hyrule. That suited him perfectly. The only thing that troubled him now, was the power radiating from the three spirits of the world. A dragon, a giant fish, and a the accursed Deku Tree. He had already begun formulating plans to hinder them, and finally, remove them from the equation.

But Ganon was, if anything, a very patient man. Barely a week of being free, and so much work to do. He stood now on the stone balcony that doubled as a watch tower. He surveyed the work below him. One of the first things he had done when he had decided to settle on the Forsaken Fortress as his new base of operations in this world, was to summon, hundreds upon hundreds of his minions. When normally the task was draining to summon so many forth from the darker realms, he had found it barely fatiguing at all, this time round, mostly due to the strange power that the stone held. He wore it on his forehead, as a sort of un-ceremonial crown, proclaiming himself to be King. Even now he could feel the warmth emanating from it, the power itching to merge with his own to do his bidding.

The sudden heavy creaking groan of heavy metal behind him, caused Ganon to whirl, snapping out of his reverie. A large group of Moblins and Bokoblins were using their combined strength to lever a massive lamp into place, that had been removed earlier, oiled, repaired and now, replaced. With a heavy, and satisfying clank, the lamp dropped into place on the rotating platform. A cheer went up from the workers, before they ambled off to continue with their work. Ganon smirked to himself, impressed with his new minions, improved sense of intelligence, more so than the usual minions he had called up before. At best, his previous minions followed his orders, to the letter, and then faded into obscurity, or died at the hands of his enemies. But these newer minions, were more able to think for themselves, and assess the situation and take the best course of action. Like now, he had demanded of his servants to repair the Forsaken Fortress and to make it habitable. They had managed to organize themselves, allocate tasks and get to work. So far the results had been nothing short of impressive.

Ganon's eyes drifted up towards half of a ships hull that had been used as a the highest room in the tallest tower. It was his room now, but the wood had been rotting and moldy. His minions had been dutifully replacing the wood, rebuilding the whole room, strengthening it with the metal rafters, and heavily oiling the wood, to prevent rot in the immediate future. It was almost ready for habitation, which Ganon was anxiously looking forward to. His current bed chamber, although spacious, was a large stone room, that froze during the nights, and cooked like an oven during the day.

A sudden loud screech caused a stir amongst the hundreds of workers, who all looked up at the night sky to see the dark shadow of the Helmaroc King rocketing towards the courtyard. The minions had only seconds to evacuate, and that most of them did, jumping into the water, or onto a ledge. Ganon watched, his mind already whirling, as the Helmaroc King smashed into the courtyard, skidding into the massive stone tower that made up the majority of the Forsaken Fortress. The Helmaroc King was a mess, lilac colored blood pouring from nasty and deep cuts, small chunks of flesh missing from it's wings, feathers littering the ground around him. Ganon leaped off the edge of the platform, using his magic to drift gracefully across the chasm, to the courtyard. He landed next to the Helmaroc King's side. He reached his hand towards one of the massive cuts across the Helmaroc King's side, saw the clean tear of the flesh. To confirm his theory, he found a small broken off tooth embedded in the Helmaroc King's wing, where the flesh had been torn. Ganon removed the tooth, causing a pathetic cry from the Helmaroc King. Ganon studied the tooth, but couldn't think of what would have caused such damage. His mind wandered, ruling out the Dragon God, Valoo, knowing the Sky Spirit had no teeth such as these.

Wizrobes, both the superior Red and the Dark blue ones flew down from the temple, chattering away in their unusually musical voices. They took up positions around the Helmaroc King. Ganon stepped back, still clutching the tooth, and watched, curious. The Wizrobes laughed in unison, waving their wands in their wing like hands, dancing in circles. Tendrils of light blue light issues from their wands as they danced, snaking their way around the Helmaroc King, the light pooling across the grave injuries, glowing ever brighter. Ganon grinned, incredibly impressed by the ingenuity of the Wizrobes and their intelligence. Minutes passed, until finally the Wizrobes as one, stopped dancing, their wands laying still in their hands, and their lights faded. The Helmaroc King took a few moments before it finally forced itself back up onto its legs, his great wings out for balance. He seemed to be taking inventory of himself, before finally, he screeched into the night air, and threw himself into the air, his great wings pumping hard to get his great bulk off the ground.

Ganon watched the Helmaroc King circle the Fortress, screeching loudly. He turned back to the Wizrobes, who were already heading back into the fortress tower. One of the more powerful Red Wizrobes turned to Ganon and gave a deep bow, before heading back inside.

"Very interesting." Ganon chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but feel elated. The intelligence and the power of his new minions, was unrivaled in any of his earlier creations. His attention turned skyward as the Helmaroc King screeched again. Ganon smirked, and let his magic take him off the ground, into the sky. The Helmaroc King veered towards Ganon, who landed smoothly on the feathered neck of the giant bird. Another screech and the Helmaroc King tore off over the waters, leaving the Forsaken Fortress behind him. He knew that they where headed wherever the Helmaroc King had come from, knew that the King was taking him to see what had caused so much damage to such a powerful bird. He couldn't help but feel elated, hopeful that whatever had done so much damage, could be bent to his will.

It was getting close to dawn, Ganon knew the sun would be up in little over an hour, and the Helmaroc King still hadn't reached wherever it was they were going. He said nothing, but couldn't help feel himself becoming agitated. He was tired, having been awake since early in the afternoon the previous day, and found himself struggling not to succumb to the lulling rhythm motion of the Helmaroc King's steady flying.

A sudden screech caused Ganon's tired mind to start, and he hated himself for knowing that he had jumped. But there was nobody except the Helmaroc King to know. Ganon mentally abated himself, and stared below him, at a small island, that was nothing more than the very peak of what once, would have been a great mountain in Hyrule, but now was a tiny rocky hill, with a few scare grasses and a small cave. The Helmaroc King screeched again, this time, it was a deep nasty screech, a warning, or a threat. The Helmaroc King continued to circle the island, and screeched it's challenge every few moments. Ganon decided to check out the cave, and without bothering to explain, simply slipped off the Helmaroc King's neck and fell towards the island. He slowed himself using his magic, and landed smoothly on a grassy patch in front of the cave entrance. He could see nothing but shadow. He charged up a ball of light, and willed it to hang above his head, casting illumination around him as he entered.

The cave itself was quite shallow, and roughly carved. He found a crude hammock made of vines and poor quality rope with a few shabby moth eaten blankets in it. A large flat rock was a sort of desk with a few books and an oil lamp sitting on top of it. Another crude chest against the rough stone wall, which Ganon opened, finding only shabby, poor quality clothes, and a crude stone dagger.

A sudden screech, startled, from the Helmaroc King, caused Ganon to run back outside. He searched the skies, but saw no sign of the Helmaroc King. The waves breaking gently against the sloping rock was the only sound, for what seemed an eternity, before suddenly, the water broke a little out from the islands 'beach'. Ganon couldn't control himself, and he gasped as he saw what emerged from the water. It's head was about the size of the Helmaroc King, which hung limply, water logged, in it's jaws. It had a long slender snout, two massive twisted and long horns that curved up towards the sky, large thick spines down it's spine and rows of long pointed teeth. Its entire body was thin, long, sleek and designed perfectly for the waves. It was a giant sea serpent, and it's magenta pupil-less eyes locked onto Ganon. It's growl came out muffled as it held the Helmaroc King still in it's jaws.

Moments passed before the serpent twisted it's great head, tossing the Helmaroc King to the side, landing ungracefully in a pile of soggy feathers in the great sea again. The serpent's snake like neck twisted around, as the head focused on Ganon, still growling dangerously.

"Well then. You certainly are an interesting specimen." Ganon said in his hoarse deep voice. The serpent snarled, baring it's teeth, before lunging suddenly, like a snake, with incredibly speed. Ganon was faster, leaping backwards and up, on top of the hill, impressed as the serpent recoiled, a massive chunk of the islands rock collapsing into the water as the serpent spat it out. It snarled again, drifting closer towards the island. Ganon parted his legs for balance, cupped his hands together, channeling his power into his hands. He felt the warmth of his stone, itching to be used. But he didn't think it necessary just yet.

The serpent lunged again, it's massive jaws easily able to swallow Ganon whole. He did not flinch, but waited that millisecond later, before throwing his ball of crackling energy at the serpents opened mouth. It screamed, recoiling and writhing, before it disappeared beneath the sea, a plume of lilac colored blood staining the waters surface where the head had disappeared.

Ganon couldn't help but feel the thrill of the chase. The waters became silent again, gently moving on the swell, but he didn't buy it. He knew he hadn't killed the creature. Not yet. He spared a glance at the Helmaroc King, who was once again, a bloodied mess. Ganon snarled, concentrated and threw a ball of black energy at the Helmaroc King. The Helmaroc King disappeared in a cloud of black and pink energy. Ganon had little time to dwell on whether or not he had successfully teleported the Helmaroc King back to the Forsaken Fortress, as the waters behind the island erupted, the massive serpent lunging out of the water with incredible speed. Ganon had no time to react, not expecting such speed, and felt the wind fly out of him as the creatures jaws clasped him, one of it's sharp teeth piercing his right arm. He didn't have time to cry out in pain, as the cold harsh water of the Great Sea swallowed him. The damned creature was trying to drown him!

Ganon felt his lungs burn as he tried to hold what little breath he had left in him. He felt the creatures jaws crush a bit more, and another wave of white hot pain swept over him as the tooth sank further into his arm. He found himself loosing his breath, as he gritted his teeth to stop himself crying out, and knew, that his situation was very dire. The creature was heading down, towards the deeps, and fast. He tapped the power stored in the stone, drew all the energy he had in his own body, combined the two and forced it out of his body in a massive explosive force of raw dark energy. He felt the tremendous power that suddenly surged, felt the tooth remove itself from his arm, and he felt the air in his lungs leave him suddenly, before his world was swallowed in darkness.

Ganon woke painfully to the horrible glare of sunlight. He snarled, lifted his hand to his face. He found that in it's self tiring, and he allowed himself a moment to take inventory. His other arm was on fire, but it felt constricted, as if bandaged. He felt hot, but that was probably due to the sun light he was laying in. His memories returned to him, and he realized he should probably have been dead, drowned in the Great Sea that he had aspired to rule. The irony in that did not escape him. He tried to move, noted that he was laying uncomfortably on a stone ground. He forced himself to sit up, despite the heavy aching in his limbs. He opened his eyes, allowing time to adjust to the hard lighting. He found himself sitting on the tiny island, on the rocky beach. The waves washed against the rocks lazily. He heard gulls cawing in the sky.

"Did yourself quite a number." Ganon glared over his shoulder, and was a little shocked to see a Wizrobe standing there. Only it wasn't one of his Wizrobes. This one was taller, wore a cloak of black night with red trims. It's feathers were a brilliant white, and well groomed, so they seemed to shine in the suns light. His eyes were yellow pupils on red, and full of unmatched intelligence.

"Your not one of mine..." Ganon said gruffly. The Wizrobe didn't look amused and simply shook it's hooked beak.

"No. And never will be. Although in essence, no Wizrobe is _yours_." The White Wizrobe moved with unnerving grace, as if it seemingly drifted over the rocks. It stopped next to Ganon, reached into it's robe and removed a small vial of red liquid, offering it to Ganon.

"Chuu Essence?" Ganon grunted.

"Yes. It will help you heal faster. Although I used most of it on my _other_ patient." Ganon perked up at that.

"Your _other_ patient? So I didn't kill it?" The Wizrobe snorted, and folded its arms as Ganon downed the gelatinous substance.

"If I hadn't been close at hand to work my magic and potions for most of this morning, I'd say you would have succeeded. But thankfully, she lives." Ganon baulked.

"She? The serpent is female?" The Wizrobe chuckled, and headed back towards the cave.

"See for yourself." The Wizrobe motioned fro Ganon to enter. Feeling better already, Ganon stood on his own feet, conscious that his robes were torn and matted from the previous night. He hesitated for only a moment, locking eyes with the Wizrobe, before entering the tiny cave. The single oil lamp was burning, casting meager illumination, and the sounds of waves were amplified, making the whole room peaceful.

The woman was about a foot shorter than he was, with jet black hair that hung limp and lank over the hammock and curled on the floor. Her skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she had nearly died. Her body was covered by the thick furs and blankets.

"Not a serpent?" Ganon muttered to himself, finding himself more amazed. The Wizrobe appeared besides him, and chuckled.

"Of course not. You would have noticed her earlier if she was a monster naturally. No, from what I can gather, this woman has some sort of curse on her, that turns her into a beast at night." Ganon snorted.

"Curse. I don't detect any magical essence around her." The Wizrobe chuckled again.

"Of course you wouldn't. Her curse, I'd imagine, is something that no mere mortal could hope to conjure." Ganon started, turning on the Wizrobe angrily.

"You mean to tell me that this woman was touched by the Goddesses?!" The Wizrobe shrugged.

"Shouldn't be that unusual for you to hear. After all, don't you wield the blessing of Din herself?" Ganon snarled, unconsciously rubbing the back of his injured hand. He could feel the triforce of power burning within him even now. He turned back to the woman.

"This doesn't make much sense to me." He muttered. The Wizrobe shrugged.

"Doesn't have to. The Goddesses have their own plans, their own agendas. They need not share them with us mere mortals."

A silence stretched, Ganon staring, studying the woman before him, the Wizrobe, observing quaintly.

"What will you do now?" The Wizrobe asked after an age. Ganon grunted in reply. He wasn't sure what he would do now. "Well, it would seem that your transportation is about to arrive." Ganon turned to the Wizrobe again, then to the entrance of the cave, as he heard the familiar screech of the King Helmaroc announcing itself, followed closely by the sounds of it's wing beats getting louder. Moments later he heard the thud of the King Helmaroc landing on top of the island. Little pieces of rock and dust fell from the ceiling of the cave. Ganon turned back to the woman, torn between leaving her to rot, or taking her with him, to exploit her and whatever powers she may have had buried within her. Finally, he moved towards her, but stopped as the Wizrobe touched his shoulder.

"I understand that you want her power, and her strength, but be aware, she is still mortal, and fragile." The Wizrobe did not cease to amaze Ganon. He grunted.

"Nothing will hurt her, locked in a dark cell." The Wizrobe frowned.

"Predictable." But he moved away from Ganon, and merely watched as Ganon scooped the woman up, still unconscious and wrapped in furs and blankets, and headed out the cave.

The King Helmaroc lowered it's mask head and gave a quite screech of greeting. Ganon made sure that the woman was secure on the King's neck, before he vaulted up behind her, keeping one hand on her to keep her steady. He slapped the side of the King Helmaroc's neck and the bird screeched loudly, before throwing itself into the air. Ganon glanced back at the gleaming white Wizrobe as it stepped back out into the sunlight, it's arms folded, glaring.

Ganon waited until the island was well out of sight, before he turned back to the woman, touching her forehead, and closing his eyes. He sent his senses into her body, assessing her. He could feel the warmth of the magic of the Wizrobe stitching the tissues back together in her side. He probed a little further, felt a tiny tingle of power, almost completely undetectable. He touched the power with his mind and suddenly recoiled as the power flared, almost engulfing him. He withdrew from her mind, opening his eyes, staring down at her. She stirred, her eyebrows furrowing, and her lips frowning, as her conscious mind tried to adjust.

Suddenly she sat up, her eyes, a beautiful pale yellow color opening wide, an staring straight at Ganon.

"What... Who.. Who are you?!" She demanded, terrified. She stared around, realized she was on the back of a massive bird, and panicked, slipping. Ganon grabbed her arm as she slid from the King's neck. She was thrashing, wild, and hysterical.

"Calm down girl, or you'll fall!" Ganon snarled, starting to loose his grip. The girl seemed to understand that and stopped thrashing, clawing at the King's feathers to help, as Ganon yanked her back up. She stared, wide eyed, and terrified at Ganon.

"Thanks..." She said quietly. Ganon grunted.

"Thats better. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, a little absently. The woman looked like she didn't believe him, but he didn't care.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" She said a little quieter, her eyes never leaving his. Ganon frowned.

"I am Ganondorf, we are on our way to the Forsaken Fortress, my home, and I want to learn how you managed to end up with the power to turn into a monster." She stared at him, blankly.

"Wh... What? Monster?!" Ganon frowned deeper, and could feel a headache beginning to develop.

"Yes. You attacked me and the King Helmaroc last night, in the form of a huge sea serpent."

"I... I did not! I went to bed last night, and woke up just now... And..." She threw the blankets away from her, revealing only tight bandages that covered most of her torso. She gingerly touched her side, as if only just aware of her injuries. She turned, horrified to Ganon.

"I'm... I'm injured?!" Ganon glanced at the horizon, could just see the looming shadows of the Forsaken Fortress way a head.

"Yes. I was forced to defend myself. You nearly killed me." The woman looked border line hysterical again, and Ganon braced himself to catch her, in case she made a foolish move again.

"I... I turned into a monster... But I don't remember... I don't..." She stopped looking down at her hands, her hair falling in front of her face. Ganon watched her shoulders slump. "I don't remember anything... I remember going to bed... But thats it... I don't... I don't even know who I am..."

A sudden realization slapped Ganon hard, and he baulked at the thought. Surely, it wasn't possible that... The woman looked up at him, and he found himself, unable to deny it. The woman's face was identical, except... mortal. The god like hair, the raw power, the pointed teeth and the ears, and the tattooed skin... This woman was...

"Were nearly there. We'll get you some food, some new clothes, and you can rest. You'll feel better." The woman looked bordering on the edge of tears, but she nodded slowly and turned to look at the forsaken fortress as it came into view. The Helmaroc King screeched before landing in the courtyard smoothly. The courtyard had been cleaned of any blood and feathers from the previous night. Ganon slipped from the Helmaroc King's neck as a dozen of his minions ran from the halls to greet him. He barked orders to the Bokoblins, who ran back inside to prepare a room, some food and a bath for the woman. He helped the woman to the ground, found her to be extremely light, and unusually fluid in her movements as he led her into the forsaken fortress. Moblins and Darknuts followed them at a distance as he gave her a tour of the Forsaken Fortresses tower, providing the Bokoblins an opportunity to prepare everything for her. She was paying little attention to anything, simply letting Ganon lead her around the fortress, until finally a Bokoblin ambled next to him, whispered in his ear that the room was ready. Ganon steered the woman towards the room, following the Bokoblin.

The room was small, but pleasantly furnished with a large wooden bed with a thick soft mattress and warm blankets, a brazier and a few wall bracketed torches providing lighting, a wooden desk and chair, a set of drawers, and in the center of the stone room, a large wooden tub, filled with steaming water. Ganon ordered the minions out, and sat the woman on the edge of the bed. She was still numb, unresponsive.

"I don't even know my name..." The woman whispered after a while. Ganon frowned.

"It's Shad..." he paused for a moment, wondering if he should...

"Shad?" The woman repeated. Ganon smirked.

"Sharda." He corrected himself. The woman nodded, accepting.

"Sharda." She repeated. "Seems fitting." She said simply. The both started at a sudden crack as the White Wizrobe appeared next to the bed in a puff of white wispy smoke. He stared around the room.

"I suppose this will do." He muttered, before he gave his wand another flick. The desk suddenly became crammed with potion bottles and vials, and a huge traveling trunk appeared against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ganon snarled. The Wizrobe turned on him with the faintest hint of amusement.

"Tending to my patient." Sharda stared blankly, mystified at the sudden appearance of the White Wizrobe, who turned his friendly gaze towards her. "How are you feeling, dear?" He asked his voice soothing. Ganon glared contempt at the Wizrobe but said nothing.

"I'm... I'm Okay, I think..." The Wizrobe smiled.

"Of course you are. You'll be even better when we get you cleaned up, well fed and rested."

"I... Okay... But... Who... What are you?" She asked, still numb. The Wizrobe's demeanor fell slightly and he looked affronted. He hid it with a suddenly deep bow towards her.

"I am Koduk the Legendary White Wizrobe, Greatest Medical Physician in all the Great Sea, and your personal Doctor, until I see fit to say otherwise." Sharda accepted it all without a murmur of protest.

"Great, now that we know who I am, what name has Ganon decided to give you?" Koduk asked. Sharda smiled weakly.

"Sharda." A sudden sharp glare from Koduk, aimed at Ganon, made Ganon narrow his eyes, further suspecting Koduk was more then even he said.

"Sharda." Koduk began, turning back to the her, "A lovely name." Koduk turned to Ganon, "Now, Ganon, I'm sure you can appreciate the need for privacy between a doctor and his patient, now out, out! Send some food up, if you don't mind..." Koduk freed his wand and gave it a twirl. Ganon found himself suddenly standing on the other side of the door, which promptly closed behind him. He snarled, but suppressed his anger, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

By the time that Ganon had reached the bottom of the stair case, he had sent a large tray of food up, via some Bokoblins, and instructed a two Darknuts to guard the room. As a last moments thought, he had asked them to remove their amour, to make them less intimidating.

As Ganon crossed the courtyard and began to make his way up the steps, his anger had completely abated, and been replaced with thoughtful curiosity. If Sharda was, who he thought she was, then he was either incredibly lucky, or in a great deal of trouble. Pondering his thoughts, he was rewarded with the first piece of good news he had received in a few hours. His rooms, the giant ships hull, had finally been completed, and furnished. He decided to go and adjust things to his preferences, and then he planned on having a long soak in a hot bath, a change of clothes, a big dinner, and a rest. After he was better rested and revitalized, then he could deal with Koduk and Sharda and the endless possibilities they both presented.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Night

Ganon slipped into the giant wooden tub, sighing relief as his muscles un-bunched in the hot aromatic oils that had been added to his bath. He leaned back, leaving only his head above the surface of the water, and closed his eyes, relaxing. He let his mind wander freely, savoring the thoughts of conquest and the suffering it would bring. He was not aware that he was not alone.

Koduk spared only a partial glance at the King of Evil in his bath on the other side of the room, a stand up concertina curtain blocking Koduk from view. Koduk, expertly, silently began to examine the room, the polished wooden floors and walls, the hefty, luxurious looking four poster bed, the hand crafted drawers and table, and the massive map that hung on the wall behind the bed. An up to date woven chart of the entire Great Sea and all it's islands. A handful of pin like daggers with various colored ribbons riddled the charts numerous islands. No doubt, Ganon had already begun actioning his plans. Koduk glanced out the massive windows that had been carved into the hull of the ship. The giant bird, the King Helmaroc had it's masked head tucked under a wing, sitting on an obscure branch that supported the massive nest that the bird called home.

Koduk returned to his searching, silently opening the drawers using his magic, riffling through the contents, before returning everything and turning elsewhere to search. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for, camouflaged on top of the bed's brilliantly embroiled sheets. Koduk picked up the fiery jewel in his hand, felt the incredibly warmth of power in his hand, and forced himself not to simply use the power. Instead, as he had been instructed, he tapped the stone with his wand once and muttered the incantation of the spell, the sound scarcely escaping his lips. The stone swirled from red and orange to black and purple for only a few seconds, before returning to it's fiery colors. Koduk took care to return the stone to the bed, before silently throwing himself out the window, and drifting away on the currents, until he was out of range of Ganon's rooms and teleporting.

Ganon had felt a flicker of power, a sudden twinge, and his eyes had snapped open. He made no sound to alert the intruder, and had instead watched Koduk using his magic to rifle through Ganon's things. Ganon's eyes narrowed as he watched Koduk find his stone, his store house of power, and tamper with it, before leaving. Ganon had waited for the faint pop sound that indicated Koduk had teleported, before he pulled himself from his bath, donning a dark blue bath robe, and crossing the room to his bed. He sat down, picking up the stone, and holding it in is hand. He closed his eyes, using his senses to assess the stones power. It remained as it always had, not drained, not impure at all.

"What did you do, I wonder?" Ganon asked the empty room. His eyes opened slowly and he stared back down at the stone, feeling apprehensive. It was nearly an hour later, and Ganon had performed every kind of analytical check he could on the stone, but had drawn up nothing. From what he could tell, the stones store of power had not been stolen, or adjusted or altered in any way. But Ganon was no fool. He knew the White Wizrobe had done something to the stone. Finally, as a knock came at his door, announcing the arrival of his dinner, Ganon slipped the stone back on to his forehead, and allowed the two Moblins bearing his roast to enter, and place it on the table, before they left. Ganon pondered his suspicions as he ate his meal in relative silence.

"Can I come in?" Ganon was leaning back in his chair, his meal half eaten, the rest forgotten, as his mind had wandered. He started at the sound of the soft voice, and somehow managed not to fall out of his chair.

"Of course." Ganon slipped out of his chair, and crossed the room to his door, opening it. The transformation that had undergone Sharda was impressive. She was wearing a plain, although clean and comfortable dark blue tunic, her hair was clean and brushed, hanging in healthy curls down her back, just falling short of the floor. Her skin looked more lively and flushed with color than it had before, and her eyes, no longer held the terror she had been feeling before. In short, she looked more sure of herself. Ganon let her into his room, aware that her eyes took in every detail, of the room, and of him. Conscious that he was still wearing his bathrobe, tied at his waist.

"Sorry, if I caught you at a bad time." She said, as if she was reading his mind. "I can come back later on if you'd like?" Ganon closed the door, ensuring privacy from any snooping minions, and shook his head slowly.

"It's Okay, I just wasn't expecting company." Sharda smiled a little nervously, and looked down at her feet. Ganon was poorly out of practice on social interaction, and found himself wondering what he should say or do. "That Wizrobe has the hands of a healer." He added lamely, hating himself for not saying something more impressive. Sharda locked eyes with him again and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. I feel heaps better." Ganon suddenly frowned. It was very late in the afternoon, the sun was close to setting.

"I don't suppose you know how you ended up with such a powerful curse on you?" He asked. Sharda's serene composure vanished, and her faced paled and her smile died on her lips.

"No. I don't remember much of anything. Koduk says that I will eventually regain my memory, but I don't think that's going to help now... You don't... Suppose that... Well..." She stopped talking, staring a little desperately and lost at Ganon. He frowned.

"That you will change again when the sun sets? I would bet my royal status on it." Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

"But I don't want to. I mean... I could really hurt someone!" Ganon frowned, subconsciously grabbing his arm, feeling the still tender scar of where the massive tooth had gone straight through the flesh, barely missing the bone.

"I know." She suddenly broke down, falling to the floor, hiding her face in her hands.

"I don't want to be a monster! I don't want to hurt anybody!" Ganon found the situation precarious, and he wasn't sure of what he should do. More along the lines, he didn't know what he wanted to do with the girl. After a long mental war, on the pros and cons of being considered a 'nice' guy, Ganon grabbed Sharda's shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest. He felt himself flush, at her warmth pressed against his, but he forced the thoughts from his mind, and instead held her awkwardly in his arms.

"I figure, that like every curse, there is a way to break it." She stopped sobbing, and stood back, staring up at Ganon's face, her eyes swollen and red with tears.

"Really?" Ganon nodded.

"It seems only logical to me. Nothing is ineffable." Shard pushed away from Ganon, walking to the window, staring out at the oceans below as they crashed against the rocks.

"I suppose so. I wonder how you'd break a curse from the Goddesses?" Ganon frowned.

"Maybe when you change tonight, your other form can provide me with a clue." Sharda turned horrified on Ganon.

"You can't come near me! What if I... I hurt you? Again?" Ganon chuckled.

"I know what to expect this time. You won't hurt me." Ganon's mind was already formulating a plan, and he found it exciting. He knew what he wanted now, knew what he would have to do to get it too. The woman before him, Sharda, housed a power, of the like that would never again, present to him an opportunity to become a God, a true, immortal God! He felt himself flush with excitement at the prospect of such undiluted power!

Sharda began to ramble, hysterically, as the sun began to disappear beneath the horizon slowly. Ganon knew he was beginning to run out of time. He suddenly charged Sharda, catching her off guard. She watched him in slow motion, her eyes wide with terror, as he attacked her, his powerful arm striking the side of her neck, rendering her unconscious, before she even hit the floor.

Ganon checked quickly to make sure she was alright, before he turned to his drawers, and drew out his new robes. It would not be advisable, in his personal opinion, to fight a giant sea serpent wearing only a bathrobe.

Within minutes, Ganon was dressed, his swords hidden under his robe, a dagger in his sash like belt, a spelled jeweled amulet around his neck, that he had worked quickly, that would automatically provide his body with an air bubble like shield should Sharda attempt to drown him again. He chanced a glance out the window, saw the last of the sun disappear beyond the horizon. He grabbed Sharda, scooping her unceremoniously under his arm, and threw himself out of the window, towards the great sea below. He felt her body growing warm in his arm. He hovered above the water using his magic, watching as Sharda's body began to bubble and blur at the edges. He could sense that massive store of power within her begin to grow as it awoke, taking over her body, making her shift. She stirred, lifting her head, her eyes, usually that pale yellow, had turned magenta pink, and they swallowed her pupils. She snarled, her neck seeming to grow out of her shoulders, until she looked back at Ganon, her face beginning to take on the reptilian attributes.

She suddenly snapped at him, but he drew his head back just in time. Her hands, now equipped with sharp claws slashed out at him, but he parried, by simply letting her go. The strange, cross between snake and human fell to the sea with a loud snarling howl, before she disappeared beneath the waves. Ganon watched, channeling his magic power into his hands. He wanted to end this battle quickly, so that he could extract her power, but he did not want to tap into the power within his stone, still wary of whatever Koduk could have done to it.

Seconds stretched into minutes, and still Sharda did not surface. Ganon couldn't suppress the knot of apprehension that grew in the pit of his stomach. He began to move slowly through the air, looking for any sign of the serpent.

He had less than a second to react as the massive jaws of the sea serpent were suddenly beneath him opened to swallow him whole, the sea erupting like a volcano around him as Sharda lunged for him, determined to have his blood. Ganon watched in sickeningly slow motion as his field of view turned from sea and sky to jaws and teeth. Before the sickening crunch, however, Ganon's senses came to him, and he used his power to teleport, appearing behind Sharda, watching as her jaws snapped shut on what would have been him, and then arching over back into the water. Her massive spines, taller than he was ran along her back, at regular intervals as she dove, before the waters were once again still.

Ganon charged a ball of brilliant golden light in his hands, waiting, this time higher in the air, which would give Ganon more warning. Sharda did not make him wait long. She broke the surface behind him, throwing herself towards him, jaws open again. Ganon whirled around, and threw his blast. Sharda tried to veer away, but was too slow, and the blast struck the side of her face, and she screamed, the sound a terrifying sound, before she dove back into the water. A sudden cheer rose from the walls of the Forsaken Fortress. Ganon turned, realizing that almost all his minions were watching him destroy a monster that they probably though, was threatening them. He frowned, knowing that could potentially complicate things.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koduk, his white feathers in startling contrast of the night sky behind him. He was standing on Ganon's Balcony, his arms crossed. Ganon didn't need to get any closer to know that Koduk wore a scrutinizing glare of contempt. Ganon's attention returned to the sudden sound of water dripping. He turned to find the massive face of the sea serpent rising slowly out of the water. A deep heavy growl issued from it's throat, and it's lips parted, snarling. Ganon could see the lilac colored blood oozing from the deep scorches across the side of it's face and neck. Ganon prepared himself, channeling his magic again, and waited, not sure what to expect. He subconsciously noted the silence of his minions, as if they were holding their breath.

The sea serpent pulled it's head back, and a ball of shadowy energy began to form in it's mouth. Ganon could feel the raw power radiating from it, and suddenly felt... afraid. The damned thing was going to blast him into oblivion! Ganon snarled, not liking his options, and decided to take a chance, and tapped the massive store of energy that was held in the stone on his forehead. He felt the usual buzz from the power as it flowed down, adding it's strength to his.

Ganon waited until the Serpent threw it's head forward, and with an ear shattering roar, released a massive beam of dark energy. Ganon threw himself to the side, dodging the attack, and threw his own. His energy turned from brilliant yellowish white, to darkest black and purple, crackling with unspeakable power. Ganon could only watch, as his energy took a mind of it's own, and began to grow, becoming a massive ball of raw energy. Ganon was forced back, the sound of the crackling energy, drowning out the terrified roar of the Serpent, as it was engulfed, swallowed completely by the ball of energy, that continued to grow, disappearing beneath the waves, that boiled where the energy touched it.

Ganon watched, dumbstruck, before he turned, glaring at Koduk. Koduk looked just as shocked and angry, and locked eyes with Ganon with a snarl. Ganon turned back to the ball of energy, that finally seemed to have reached it's limit, before suddenly imploding with a blinding shock of white light, blinding everyone.

Ganon's vision returned slowly and painfully. He was forced to blink until the formless colors, took on shape and definition, and finally, focus. The giant sea serpent was no where to be seen, and the oceans below, were still unsettled and in turmoil, crashing against the rocks of the Forsaken Fortress. He felt a sudden pang of guilt, something he was not accustomed to feeling, as he realized he could sense no life beneath the waves. He let himself drift towards the surface of the rough swell, conscious of the cheering that had erupted on the walls of the fortress. His minions probably thought Ganon had vanquished some rival power.

"Sharda?" He called. The sudden silence of his minions alerted him to her presence, before she herself did. He turned, expecting to see the great jaws of the sea serpent. Instead, what greeted him was much worse. Suspended in the air, only feet away from him, was a very, very angry Goddess.

"_Sharda!? I _**said **_to call me Shadow_!" She hissed, her voice, echoed with the unnatural power, that began to flare around her form. Ganon allowed himself a moment to adjust to the overwhelming power that was beginning to radiate out from her form.

"Technically you said you liked the name Shadow. If you had bothered to actually tell me of your plan, then I would of named '_your other self_' Shadow." The Goddesses face contorted further into undiluted rage, and suddenly, she threw herself at him. Ganon was not expecting to survive a full blast from a Goddess, that he had, until only a week ago, thought to be a myth. But even though he had braced for the worst, he found a moment pass, and he was still untouched. He opened his eyes, found the Goddesses face and inch from his, both her hands trying so desperately to strangle him. But it was as if a shield protected him from her.

"_**DAMN YOU**__!_" She roared, breaking a way from him. She flew in circles, roaring, her immense power flaring around her in massive flames that boiled the seas beneath her. Minutes passed, and Ganon couldn't help but be impressed by her strength. Finally, she had yelled herself hoarse, and she drifted back towards Ganon, her dark energies disappearing within her again.

"_I don't know how you managed to unlock the secret of that damned stone, but you did. Damn you, Damn you to _**hell**_! I woke you up, freed you from your prison, and this is the thanks I get? You _**enslave**_ me? Talk about your ungrateful, back stabbing... But I suppose I should have expected no less from _**you**_ Ganondorf! You are the _**King **_of Evil, after all._" Ganon couldn't help feel a sudden giddy excitement as she spat her words at him. But he kept it to himself, kept his own counsel, and let her rant and rave, until her bitter anger abated. Finally she turned back to him, silent, her glare deadly.

"I think you and I need to talk." Ganon finally said, before he turned back to his room, perched on top of the Fortress. He noted that Koduk was no where to be seen. "Come, we'll go somewhere more private, and you can clear up a few minor details." The Goddess looked about ready to commit mutiny and tear him to shreds, her wispy liquid like hair flaring more angrily around her. But she followed him, silently, fuming as he headed towards the balcony, the Goddess in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Nameless One

"_Fine. I'll start at the beginning shall I?_" The Goddess said coldly, her arms folded across her chest. Ganon, who had made himself comfortable on the edge of his bed, motioned for her to begin. The Goddess snarled at him, and turned her back on him, before launching into her tale.

"_In the beginning, and I _**mean**___the real beginning, when only chaos existed in the universe, four beings were spat forth from the chaos. They were the Goddesses, the bearers of power. Nameless, formless, as of yet, without any form of identity. They knew only that they were of each other, and of the same ilk, born from chaos to create life. The first Goddess stepped forward and pulled from the chaos, a great rock. The Goddess carved from this rock, the foundations of the world. As she carved, creating the raw Earth, the base for which all life would grow, she developed a sense of being. She finished her work, and turned to the others, and announced herself as Din, the Goddess of Power, and that her element was fire, the blood that ran through the veins of the Raw Earth. _

_"The second Goddess stepped forward and pulled from the Chaos around her, seeds, which she scattered across the Earth. As the seeds landed, forests grew. Next, she cast stones across the surface of the Earth and where each stone landed, mountains were born. Finally, she cast her own tears across the Earth, and where they landed great Seas and oceans sprang forth. As she finished, she stepped back, and proclaimed herself as Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and that her element was the Water, that would be the necessity for Life itself. _

_"The third Goddess stepped forward. She surveyed the world before her, almost ready to receive the precious gift of life. She reached into the chaos and brought forth a brilliant golden sun that would give the world warmth and a sense of time. She reached into the chaos again, and pulled out a smaller sphere of rock, and cast that into the sky to orbit the World, to give the worlds oceans a tide. Finally, she brought from chaos a great blanketing veil, to protect the world from the chaos. When the heavens were finished, and the law of the world had been set into motion, the Goddess stepped back, and she proclaimed herself as Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and that her element was that of the Forest and the Earth, as they were the true bearers of Life._

_"The Fourth and Final Goddess stepped forward, studying the world. She saw the flaw in the plan, but did not share that knowledge with the three Goddesses. She saw that the peaceful, undisturbed oasis, would inevitably stagnate and crumble. The Goddess reached into the Chaos around her, and brought forth all the Disasters of the World. She gave the Earth Tornadoes, Hurricanes and Cyclones. She gave the World Plagues, and Pestilence. Worse yet, she gave the world Greed, Lust and Cruelty. When she was done, she stepped back, but she did not proclaim herself, as the others had. _

_"Next, the four Goddesses, Din, Nayru, Farore and The Nameless One, began to create life itself. They each reached into the chaos, and brought forth all the elements and poured them into their own unique races of people. Din created the race that would represent power, and love the warmth of fire. She gave the Goron's a single drop of her blood which became a giant ruby stone. She gave unto the Goron's, the knowledge of how to forge steel, and how to carve stone, and gave unto them a home amongst the mountains._

_"Nayru created the race of beauty, elegance and sleek design. She gave unto them, a natural affinity with water, and the talents of music and of art. She gave unto them a natural grace and a single glistening tear, that would become the Sapphire of the Zora's, and then finally, she gave unto them, a home within the purest rivers. _

_"Farore created her race to be carefree, brave and wild. She gave unto them the natural affinity with the forest, a natural gift to grow and spread the seeds of the forest, and she gave unto them a drop of her sweat, which became the Emerald of the Kokiri. Finally she gave unto them a home amongst the trees._

_"The final Goddess carved a race of hardy warriors, and gave unto them a natural durability and a the cunning minds of thieves and murderers. She gave unto them an unnatural strength. But rather than giving them a part of herself, The nameless Goddess sought to cause havoc, and instead took away the Gerudo's men, bar one. Finally she gave unto them a home in the harshest, driest desert plains._

_"Without sharing their words, the Goddesses all turned to each other and began to create the fifth race together. Din gave the race the strength to carve the world. Nayru gave the race the gift of resourceful intelligence. Farore gave the race a sense of conscience to guide them, and finally, the Nameless One gave unto the great race of people, the greatest gift of all. She gave unto them utter and complete freedom of thought, independence from the gods, and the will to do as they please._

Ganon had been listening attentive. The story of the creation of the world and the five main species was being told to him in a way he hadn't heard of it before. He would not deny he was thoroughly interested, and sorely tempted to riddle her with questions, but he kept his own counsel, watched as the Goddess moved towards the window sill, leaning against the wall, staring out at the oceans below. Finally she turned back to Ganon and smiled sadly.

_"The race that had been crafted by us all together was almost complete. But the other three wanted to give the race a gift as well, as they had the others. I finally opened my mouth and spoke, told them that it would not be necessary. We had given this race enough, they had the blessings of all four of us, would that not be enough? But Din, Nayru and Farore were adamant. I could do nothing further to object, and I watched as each of them pulled from themselves, a piece of their soul. They allowed each of the golden pieces of their spirits to merge and form into the triforce. Then, staring in front of them, was a single golden pyramid. They all turned to The Nameless One, for she had helped to create the fifth race, and the pyramid suddenly opened in the center, creating a space for the fourth piece of the Triforce to fit. _

_"The Nameless Goddess did not wish to split her soul, did not wish to succumb to the wishes and the requests of mortals. At that exact moment, the rift, that was in some sad way, inevitable, finally became apparent. Din, Nayru and Farore began to shine and glow, the color of gold. They cast the triforce, not quite complete, down to the realms of the mortals, and took to the heavens of the world, so they could better guide and watch over the world._

_"The fourth Goddess, the Nameless Goddess, created her own realm from the chaos. There she began to create dark creatures that she would cast unto the world, to devastate and to invoke fear. For many many years, the Goron's, The Zora's, the Kokiri, the Gerudos and the Hylians lived in relative peace. But the Nameless Goddess was persistent, she did not want life to stagnate and rot. She descended upon the world, and by saying a few snide comments in the ears of those in power, she started a massive war between all the races._

_"The three Golden Goddesses were not amused. The managed to stop the war by using their influence to convince the King of the Hylians to use the triforce to unite all the races under one Hyrule. The fourth Goddess watched as the other three were bound utterly to the will of the King as he worked. She was glad suddenly of her decision not to give the mortals a means to control her. She knew all too well, what they would become capable of, as she had given them that ability her self. She saw it even now as the races of Hyrule became unified and worked together to build their great cities, thievery, violence, **murder**... _

_"But the three Golden Goddesses became angry as the Nameless Goddess continued to interfere in the lives of the mortals. They did not like her having such free will. They confronted her, and even though they were three against one, because they had given so much of their power and their souls into creating the triforce, they were considerably weakened. The battle that took place stretched on for many days and nights, until finally, the Nameless Goddess finally fell under the power of all three of the Golden Goddesses, but they could not destroy her. And they could not force her to relinquish her power. _

_"So instead, the sealed her into the realm she had created for herself. She could still see the world, she could still stretch her influence, but she could no longer directly interfere. The Nameless Goddess created the most twisted and darkest creatures, cast them upon the land. She whispered descent into those whose ears were akin to the darkness. After many years, the Golden Goddesses became a legend amongst the mortal kind, with very few who actually knew of their power that they had given to mankind to wield. _

_"The Nameless One though, was never really known by anyone, and became nothing more than a barely known legend, fading into obscurity, except to be cursed when things did not go well for mortal kind. But the power of the Golden Goddesses' seal on the Nameless One's realm eventually faded, until the Nameless One broke free. But she did not wreak havoc. She silently crept about the world, learning all she could. She discovered that The Golden Goddesses had finally caught on, that too much peace is a bad thing, and Din had given the blessing of power to a vile and evil man, who was in the process of trying to conquer the world. The Nameless One saw also the gifts of Courage and Wisdom, opposing the gift of Power. She watched as the Dark Warrior who bore Din's gifts gathered the triforce to himself, and used the Golden Goddesses own power to conquer the world. The irony did not escape her. It was at that moment that the Nameless Goddess chose to bestow her own gift on the Warrior. She gave him the ability control and to summon the creatures she had created in her dark realm. _

Ganon started at that moment.

"You?! I thought that was just a part of the wish I had made for the Ultimate Power." The Goddess smiled a little coldly.

"_Don't flatter yourself. You think Din has a creative bone in her body? Ha! No, it was me. Why do you think, that even after you were defeated you could still call forth all your minions in such abundance?"_ Ganon frowned to himself, dwelling on that thought for a moment. The reality that he was in the presence of the most powerful of all the Goddesses was still rather haughty. He turned back to her, locking eyes.

"You said before something about being enslaved to me. How did that happen?" The Goddess snorted.

"_If there is something that I know well, it is that nothing is ineffable. There are safeguards in place for everything. The other three saw to that when they sealed me away. Their souls were broken, giving the mortals guaranteed control over those broken pieces, mine was in tact, but they put a safeguard in place, a simple curse, that when uttered in my presence, would bind my entire soul unto the curse giver. In this case, it's you._"

Ganon pondered her words, feeling strangely apprehensive. He did not wish to reveal Koduk just yet, he wanted to question him himself, but at the same time, he needed to know the boundaries of the Goddess and her rules.

"I never cursed you. I can not explain what happened to be truthful." He said carefully, watching her closely. He saw a dark shadow behind her eyes, but whatever she wanted to say, she managed to hold back. Ganon smiled slowly, impressed at her strength of will. "Of course, this comes back to what exactly you mean by the terms of enslavement." The Goddesses eyes narrowed, and her face darkened. For a moment, Ganon feared she would try to attack him again, but she did not.

"_I am... Regrettably, bound to you in service, until the requirements of this curse is met."_ Ganon smirked, savoring the relish of what those words truly meant. He stared out the window, saw the lightening pink of the sky. He watched, silently, in his own mind. The Goddess watched too, both of them curious... The Goddess turned to Ganon with a cold grin.

"_Until tomorrow night then."_ Before Ganon could comment, the Goddesses form blurred at the edges, and with a flash of bright light, Sharda instead stood before him, her eyes widening with shock. She wore the sharp leather amour that the Goddess had been wearing.

"Gan..." Sharda's voice died in her throat, and her eyes rolled back. Ganon was fast to act, and caught her in his arms. He snarled suddenly, as he saw the skin across her cheek and neck rapture and blood began to ooze from the wounds.

"I was afraid of that!" Ganon turned snarling on the White Wizrobe as he appeared in the room, looking anxious.

"What?!" Ganon had to restrain himself to not drop Sharda and tear the Wizrobe apart.

"While in her Immortal form, nothing can harm her, but you used cursed magic, so when she returned to her mortal form, the wounds returned... Quick, get her on the bed, and summon the other Wizrobes. We can heal her..." Ganon fought down his reluctance to do whatever the Wizrobe said, and aided him, placing her gingerly on the bed. Her skin was paling, his hands, her face and neck, his bedsheets were covered in her lilac blood. Koduk shoved Ganon roughly away from her, his wand out, twirling in his hand as he danced muttering spells under his breath, pausing only long enough to roar at Ganon.

"**GO!**" Ganon turned his back on Koduk and used his magic, tracing down the Wizrobes, most of them in their beds, a few in the mess hall. Ganon tapped their minds, mentally conveying his order to come to his room immediately. Almost instantly, he heard the sounds of the teleporting Wizrobes, saw them popping into existence. He pointed a bloodied hand at his bed, and they needed no further instructions. Ganon watched, feeling his stomach sink as all the Wizrobes he had at his disposal, followed the lead of the White Wizrobe, dancing around the bed, twirling their wands, the healing blue light sinking into the bloodied flesh, stitching it back together.

Minutes seemed to stretch on, the light outside getting brighter as the sun rose above the ocean. He could hear the buzz of the Fortress as his minions swapped shifts and the new work began all over again. He took the time of the healing, to let the information he had gained from the previous night, sink in. The implications of what the whole thing could mean for him... The power of the Nameless Goddess at his disposal! Incredible!

As he watched the healing process, saw the Wizrobes struggling to close the cursed wound, a small bubble burst in his plan, a sudden realization... During the day, Sharda was mortal, and just as vulnerable as any other soft tissued mortal being. She would need to be guarded and protected from harm... Assuming the Wizrobes and Koduk could stitch her back together now, or all his plans and fantasies would amount to very little...


End file.
